


Пять раз, когда Питер ходил во сне, и один раз, когда он притворился

by 8salfeti8



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Питер ходит во сне. Тони переживает





	Пять раз, когда Питер ходил во сне, и один раз, когда он притворился

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Peter Sleepwalked And The 1 Time He Pretended He Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673719) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



0.

В первый раз, когда Тони увидел, как Питер ходит во сне, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.

Что, кстати, случилось из-за того, что ребёнок рассказал Тони о своих ночных бдениях только _после_ того, как тот сам стал свидетелем этого. 

Однажды ночью он допоздна заработался в лаборатории. Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как Питер отошел ко сну, когда дверь внезапно открылась, и подросток забрел внутрь, по пути наткнувшись плечом на дверной проем. 

Тони тихонько рассмеялся над его неуклюжестью. Даже обладая паучьими способностями, Питер частенько спотыкался о собственные ноги. 

\- Эй, парень, вообще-то тебе уже давно пора спать.

Когда ответа не последовало, Тони устало вздохнул и, отложив свою работу, развернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на подростка.

\- Не можешь заснуть?

Ничего. Ни единого взгляда в его направлении. Питер просто брел по лаборатории, едва волоча ноги, его голова была слегка наклонена вниз, а руки свободно свисали по бокам. 

\- Питер? – подросток остановился напротив своего рабочего стола, необычно вялыми руками взял с него шутеры и слепо уставился на них. – Ты в порядке?

Он слегка покачнулся, и Тони кинулся к нему, вытянув руки, чтобы поймать его, на случай если тот внезапно начнет падать. Как только он убедился, что Питер твердо стоит на своих двоих, он взял его за подбородок и приподнял лицо. Глаза Питера были полузакрыты, он смотрел на дальнюю стену за плечом Тони, но фактически не _видел_ ее. 

\- Приятель? – он помахал рукой перед лицом подростка. Не то, чтобы к этому моменту он ожидал какой-то реакции от ребенка, но все же был немного обескуражен ее отсутствием. – Пятница? Что за хрень с ним происходит?

\- Судя по всему, мистер Паркер ходит во сне. 

Он протяжно выдохнул, ощущая небольшое головокружение от обрушившегося на него облегчения.

\- Просто ходит во сне? Слава _богу_. С этим я могу справиться. Я уж подумал, в него что-то вселилось или типа того, - он заправил выпавшую прядь волос за ухо ребенка, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, насколько _заботливым_ был этот жест. – Мне разбудить его?

\- Не рекомендуется. Большинство источников советуют отвести лунатика обратно в кровать, если это возможно. После этого он должен вернуться в нормальный сон. 

\- Ну, тогда, значит, кровать, - он аккуратно забрал шутер из рук подростка и, обхватив его рукой за талию, мягко потянул его к двери. – Давай, дружок. Крохотным паучкам пора баиньки. 

Питер легко сдвинулся с места и медленно побрел рядом со своим наставником, пока они не добрались до его комнаты. 

Тони толкнул дверь, стараясь действовать как можно тише. Хоть он и слышал, что лунатика разбудить не так-то просто, он все равно очень боялся потревожить подростка. Эта ситуация затронула глубоко внутри него какой-то бессознательный защитный инстинкт. 

Он должен присматривать за этим ребенком. Это не его выбор, это факт. Такой же неоспоримый и неизбежный, как необходимость дышать или восход солнца. 

И первым шагом станет возвращение этого ребенка в кровать. Тони кинул мимолетный взгляд через плечо, поражаясь расстоянию и сложным поворотам, пролегающим между комнатой Питера и лабораторией. 

\- Он что, прошел весь путь сам?

\- Похоже на то, - Пятница сделала паузу, и Тони представил, как в данную минуту она просматривала огромное множество различной информации о лунатиках, - мистер Паркер регулярно проходит этим маршрутом. Обычно лунатики придерживаются тех действий, которые являются для них чем-то обыденным.

\- Хмм. 

Он на мгновение остановился, чтобы закрыть ящик, который Питер оставил открытым, и с удивлением обнаружил, что ребенок продолжил идти дальше. Он целенаправленно проковылял к своей кровати и рухнул на матрас, словно и не вставал с него. 

\- А он, хм, - Тони пару секунд смотрел на него, разрываясь между беспокойством и весельем, - он в порядке?

\- Да, Босс. Это совершенно нормальное поведение.

\- Ну, - он выключил свет и направился назад в лабораторию, растрогано качая головой, - что-то подсказывает мне, что подобные «нормальные» моменты станут достаточно обыденными для этого мальчишки, Ница. 

1.

После Титана лунатизм Питера перешел из фазы очень-очень-редко в фазу почти-каждый-божий-день. 

Пятница высказала предположение, что все дело в стрессе. Очевидно, эмоциональные травмы и ПТСР могу стать катализатором лунатизма, особенно у людей, у которых уже была склонность к этому. 

А поскольку после решения проблемы с Таносом Питер начал все больше и больше времени проводить на Базе, Тони разработал протокол для подобных случаев. 

Идея была достаточно простой: вся суть сводилась к тому, что Пятница сообщала ему, если парнишка блуждает дольше десяти минут, или если он начинает делать что-нибудь опасное. Первое случалось очень редко, а второе вообще никогда. Обычно ребенок просто вставал с кровати, немного бродил по комнате, а затем заползал обратно в постель и засыпал без задних ног. 

Питер всегда переживал из-за того, что приносит проблемы, но Тони, на самом деле, считал это довольно милым. 

В один из вечеров уже сам собирался отправляться спать, когда голос Пятницы остановил его. 

\- Босс, - если бы он не знал, что это невозможно, Тони с уверенностью заявил бы, что в голосе Пятницы в этот момент звучали нотки веселья, - мистер Паркер проявляет несколько нетипичное поведение. 

Тони только фыркнул.

\- Он опять ходит во сне, не так ли?

\- Именно так.

\- Он в своей комнате?

\- Да.

Он поднялся на ноги и направился к подростку.

\- Я уложу его в кровать. Все равно ничем не занят. Что, кстати, такого необычного он делает? – вспышка паники на мгновение пронзила его. – Это же не что-то опасное?

\- Не думаю, сэр. 

Он толкнул дверь в комнату ребенка и в ту же секунду, не содержавшись, прыснул со смеху. 

Питер стоял напротив телевизора и, похоже, планомерно отключал _все_ , что попадалось в его руки. Пульт валялся на полу, батарейки из него были небрежно разбросаны вокруг. По какой-то причине, его рюкзак был распахнут и все тетради выложены на столе.   
Кинув мимолетный взгляд в сторону шкафа, Тони обнаружил, что все его футболки были вытащены и сложены в удивительно аккуратную стопку. 

Он даже немного возненавидел тот факт, что вся эта сцена была настолько _очаровательной_.

\- Смотрю, сегодня у нас хорошая ночка для прогулок, - он аккуратно втиснулся между ребенком и телевизором. – И чем ты занимаешься, а?

Он совершенно не ожидал какого-либо ответа, поэтому едва не выпрыгнул из штанов, когда парнишка _фактически_ заговорил. 

Питер немного покачался на носках, свесив голову, а затем сонно пролепетал:

\- Эт’ важно. 

Тони пару секунд ошеломленно смотрел на него.

\- Пятница? Он… разговаривает?

\- Да.

Тони только раздраженно закатил глаза.

\- И это нормально?

\- Да. Некоторые лунатики даже могут поддержать беседу. 

\- Хм, - Тони полностью сосредоточился на подростке, чувствуя как его буквально переполняет любопытством. – Эй, Пит. Ты знаешь, кто я?

\- Эт’ важно. Секрет. Эт’…важный секрет.

\- Ну ладно, дружок. Важный секрет. Я понял, - он мягко потянул Питера за руку. – Давай вернемся в кровать, а, Пит? А о твоем секрете мы поговорим завтра утром. 

\- Кровать?

О. _Оо_. Неужели Питер понимает что-то из того, что ему говорят?

\- Ага, парень. Кровать, - он запнулся, задумавшись. В голову пришла интересная мысль. – А кто твой любимый супергерой, Питер?

Ребенок сонно покачнулся, глядя перед собой стеклянным взглядом.

\- Железный человек.

Тони широко улыбнулся, помогая ему дойти до кровати. _Выкуси, Стив._

\- Хороший выбор, - он попытался придумать вопрос, ответ на который ребенок, _вне всякого сомнения_ , смог бы сказать ему, если бы не спал. - Эй, шкет? Расскажи мне Теорему Пифагора.

\- Эт’ А в квадрате плюс B в квадрате равно С в квадрате.

Ладно. Это было… впечатляюще. И _настолько_ по-задротски. И просто охренеть как _очаровательно_. 

\- Хорошая работа, Пит, - он подталкивал подростка, пока его голени не наткнулись на кровать, отпустив его всего на пару секунд, чтобы откинуть одеяло. – Ты же хочешь отправиться в кровать? Готов поспорить, что ты жутко устал. Сможешь хорошенько поспать.

Подросток не меньше минуты что-то мурчал себе под нос, после чего механически заполз на кровать и, растянувшись, отрубился, приоткрыв рот, едва его голова коснулась подушки. 

_Проклятье_. Этому мальчишке пора перестать быть таким несносно милым. У Тони же есть репутация, в конце-то концов! 

Несмотря на собственные мысли, Тони аккуратно укрыл Питера одеялом, вытерев ниточку слюны с уголка его губ рукавом, не успев осознать тот факт, насколько мерзко и _по-родительски_ это было. 

А затем он нехотя пришел к выводу, что после подобного он вполне может позволить себе потворствовать своему желанию смахнуть мешающие пряди со лба подростка перед тем, как покинуть комнату. 

Не то чтобы кто-то, помимо Пятницы, мог увидеть их. 

Едва дверь в комнату Питера закрылась за ним, он с глупой улыбкой вскинул взгляд на потолок.

\- Эй, Пятница? Сохрани запись. 

_Питер Паркер вьет из меня веревки каждую секунду дня и ночи, а я даже не могу заставить себя переживать из-за этого._  
\--  
2.

В конце концов, Мстители снова вернулись на Базу. 

Как же хорошо, что все снова дома, несмотря на некоторое напряжение, которое периодически возникает между ними.

Питер теперь тоже проводил с ними немало времени, и Тони не без смущения признавал, что это чертовски нравилось ему. Конечно же, он рассказывал выжившим Мстителям истории о подростке, пока они пытались справиться с последствиями Щелчка, но одно дело – рассказывать о том, насколько этот парнишка потрясающий, а другое – доказывать это в реальности. 

И, если честно, он просто не мог остановиться. 

Но сегодня он отправил парнишку спать пораньше. Вечерний патруль оказался не самым легким, не говоря уж о том, что Тони отлично видел, что подросток не высыпается. Так что он запретил ему присоединиться к сегодняшней Ночи Кино вместе с Мстителями, из-за чего Клинт почти не пытался скрыть свое веселье, и приказал ему _пойти и, черт подери, поспать._

Они только-только приступили ко второму фильму, когда Клинт хихикнул и выразительно протянул:

\- Ой-ой. У кого-то будут _большие неприятности_. 

Тони поспешно перевел взгляд с экрана на Питера, едва заметно покачивающегося у двери. Ему хватило лишь пары секунд, чтобы догадаться, что происходит.

Слава богу это не первая его прогулка.

Тони тихонько хихикнул и, схватив пульт, чуть сбавил звук на телевизоре.

\- Эй, малыш, - проворковал он мягко, - ты так сильно хотел посмотреть с нами кино, а?

Стив обеспокоенно нахмурился, разглядывая Питера.

\- С ним все хорошо?

\- Да, он в порядке. Просто он ходит во сне. 

Клинт изумленно уставился на Тони, комично притворяясь, что настраивает свой слуховой аппарат.

\- Я извиняюсь. Он _что_?

Тони никак не отреагировал. Он был слишком занят переживаниями о том, что парнишка может грохнуться. И, _да_ , Пятница уже бесчисленное количество раз заверяла его, что это слишком маловероятно, однако он все равно не мог избавиться от беспокойства.

\- Ходит во сне. Он частенько так делает. 

В этот момент Питер решил начать двигаться. Тони приглушенно хихикнул, глядя как быстро Мстители поспешили убрать свои ноги с пути подростка, пока он мелкими шажками брел через комнату. 

\- У тебя сегодня ночью какая-то миссия, не так ли, дружок? – Питер пошатываясь шел упрямо вперед, пока не наткнулся на колени Тони. – Ну привет. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Медленно моргнув, Питер произнес по слогам всего одно слово, настолько невнятно, что Тони смог узнать его только потому, что оно было, несомненно, ему очень знакомо. 

\- Тони.

Клинт хихикнул.

\- Оу, вы только посмотрите. Малышу нужен его папочка.

Тони проигнорировал шутку и потянулся вперед, опуская руку на талию Питера. 

\- Ты проснулся, мелкий?

Парнишка не ответил. Вместо этого он начал настолько неуклюже забираться на диван, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что он _определенно_ не проснулся. Тони постарался помочь ему, закинув одну из его ног на подлокотник, когда она оказалась зажата между другой ногой и краем дивана. 

Едва Питер устроился на диване, он пару секунд посидел так, не сводя стеклянного взгляда с картинки на экране. 

А затем _вскарабкался Тони на колени_. 

Тот был настолько ошеломлен, что даже никак не отреагировал. Роуди пришлось кинуть подушку Клинту в лицо, чтобы заглушить его гогот, остальные же Мстители, в целом, вели себя не лучше. Единственным, кто не смеялся, оказался Стив, однако он все же одарил пару одной из самых нежных и странных улыбок, что Тони _когда-либо_ видел.

Парнишка свернулся в клубочек, прижавшись коленками к ребрам Тони и уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Он сонно выдохнул, устраиваясь поудобнее, и лицо Тони запылало.

Не то что бы он был против того, чтобы ребенок влезал в его личное пространство. Черт, да после того как Питер снова появился на Титане, они оказались примерно в таком же положении. Однако он все же немного стеснялся того, что ребенок влез в его личное пространство на глазах у _всех_ Мстителей. 

Они _никогда_ ему этого не забудут. 

Ну, по крайней мере, парнишка худшую часть позора проведет в состоянии зомби. Тони знал, что если бы он был в сознании, то просто сгорел бы от стыда. 

\- Ты знаешь, - он прочистил горло, - рядом со мной достаточно свободного места, малыш.

\- Тони.

Черт, похоже, сегодня ребенок _действительно_ зациклился. Обычно когда он блуждает, у него нет какой-то определенной цели. Даже если ему охота поболтать, их беседы в основном бессвязные и невнятные. 

\- Ну хорошо, Пит. Можешь остаться с Тони.

\- Мой.

Боже, прямо сейчас он уже готов пожалеть о том, что усовершенствовал слуховой аппарат Клинта. Тот же сейчас просто расплачется. 

И все же он не смог сдержаться и не пробормотать в ответ:

\- Не переживай, шкет. Тони весь в твоем распоряжении. 

Питер еще раз глубоко вздохнул и обмяк, и Тони тихонько хихикнул в его кудри. _Он вышел из своей комнаты, зашел в лифт, прошел три различных коридора и целую гостиную, полную Мстителей, чтобы взобраться ко мне на колени, объявить меня своей собственностью и заснуть у меня на руках._

И хотел бы он разозлиться на это, но было в этом что-то настолько очаровательное, что Тони чувствовал себя так, словно он сейчас лопнет.

Совершенно не задумываясь над своими действиями, Тони одной рукой обхватил подростка, прижимая его к себе поближе, а другую опустил на сонную артерию Питера, сосредотачиваясь на ритмичном _тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук_ под его пальцами. 

\- Он теперь точно спит?

Тони вскинул взгляд на Стива.

\- О, да. Он снова вернулся в страну снов, а я вот пожинаю плоды.

Клинт снова хихикнул, но на этот раз в его голосе были нотки нежности.

\- С детьми всегда так. Им достается все веселье, а тебе – все связанные с этим неприятности. 

Тони пожал плечами, разглядывая спокойное лицо Питера. _Как Клинт и сказал: он просто ребенок. Маленький, доверчивый ребенок, который даже во сне ищет меня, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности._

\- Ну, до тех пор, пока неприятности держатся от него подальше, думаю, что я не возражаю.   
\--  
3.

\- Тони? Проснись, дорогой.

Тони резко дернулся, в панике пытаясь дотянуться до реактора его нанотехнологичного костюма.

\- Черт. Что? Ты в порядке?

\- Тише, Тони, все хорошо, - Пеппер схватила его за запястье и мягко ему улыбнулась. – Все нормально. Мы на Базе, и ты в безопасности. И я в безопасности. Сделай глубокий вдох. 

Он судорожно вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Я…я в норме. Что, ох, что…?

\- Еще один вздох, Тони, - она легонько сжала его запястье, когда он подчинился. – Пятница пыталась разбудить тебя.

\- Я сожалею, что потревожила вас, Босс, но, похоже, что мистеру Паркеру нужна помощь. 

Он еще раз вдохнул и, словно извиняясь, чмокнул Пеппер в щеку. Она только махнула рукой, стоило ему свесить ноги с кровати.

\- Я все понимаю. Долг зовет, - подмигнула она.

_Боже_ , как же он любит эту женщину. 

\- Он снова лунатит?

\- Да. Похоже, что он получил травму.

Мгновение спустя Тони уже был на ногах.

\- Что? Где он? Насколько все плохо?

\- Он в своей комнате, - Тони кинулся к двери Питера, мысленно благодаря себя за то, что догадался разместить его комнату недалеко от своей собственной. – Он упал. 

Пятница уже деактивировала замок в его комнату, так что Тони, не теряя времени, проскользнул в тускло освещенное помещение. Питер сидел в нескольких футах от входа, прислонившись спиной к комоду и гладя стеклянными глазами в пустоту. 

\- Он упал здесь?

\- Да, Босс.

\- Что он повредил?

\- Он приземлился на левое запястье.

Тони бесшумно опустился на корточки перед подростком и успокаивающе улыбнулся ему, хоть и понимал, что тот не заметил этого.

\- Привет, дружок. Небольшое происшествие, а? 

Питер, оставаясь неподвижным, медленно моргнул. Он даже не отреагировал, когда Тони взял мягко его уже опухающее запястье в свои руки и развернул к себе, поморщившись. 

\- Ну, выглядит не очень хорошо, не так ли? – Он не мог без рентгена с уверенностью сказать, есть ли там перелом или нет, но как минимум растяжение парнишка себе точно заработал. – Не переживай. Пятница позовет Брюса, и мы все исправим. Ничего страшного не случилось. 

Он поднялся на ноги и наклонился, подхватывая Питера под руки. Тони потянул его наверх, пока подросток не вытянулся в полный рост, позволяя своему наставнику отвести его в Больничное Крыло. К тому моменту, когда они добрались туда, его глаза уже почти полностью закрылись. 

Брюс уже ждал их там, его лицо выражало одновременно раздражение и веселье.

\- Что случилось? 

\- Парнишка свалился во сне. 

Беннер только рассеяно кивнул. 

\- Отведи его на кровать и уложи. Надеюсь, он сможет снова заснуть. Мы сделаем рентген и разбудим его, если будет необходимо. 

Тони кивнул и, развернув Питера, потянул его к одной из больничных коек.

\- Ты только погляди, малыш. Брюси сказал, что крошкам-паучкам пора баиньки, так что я тут для тебя приготовил кровать, - он опустил ладонь подростка на простыни и легонько надавил ему на поясницу. – Заползай и засыпай, идет? Ради меня, а? Иначе Брюс может разозлиться, а мы с тобой оба не хотим этого. 

Тони поддерживал его за спину, пока Питер неуклюже забирался на кровать. Буквально минуту спустя он, уже тихонько посапывал, надежно укрытый одеялом. 

Брюс негромко хихикнул, аккуратно вытаскивая его опухшее запястье и укладывая поверх одеяла.

\- Говоришь, он часто так делает?

\- Угу. Раньше это случалось пару раз в месяц, но после Титана все стало намного хуже. 

\- Хмм, - голубой луч, управляемый Пятницей, просканировал руку подростка. – Тебе стоит поговорить об этом с Сэмом. У него есть опыт в общении с людьми с ПТСР. Возможно, он сможет помочь.

Тони мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что сам не додумался до этого. 

\- Это… хорошая идея.

Брюс улыбнулся краешком губ. 

\- Ну, иногда и я на что-то годен, как видишь. 

\- У мистера Паркера типичный перелом лучевой кости, который необходимо вправить, - раздался над ними механический голос Пятницы. - Учитывая его ускоренную регенерацию, полное выздоровление наступит, предположительно, через одну-две недели.

\- О, ему это понравится, - Тони провел рукой по волосам ребенка, намеренно взъерошив несколько локонов. – Нам придется наложить гипс?

Брюс кивнул.

\- Пойду принесу все необходимое. Ты можешь разбудить его и рассказать о том, что произошло? – он хмыкнул себе под нос, - Питер может выбрать цвет гипса и попросить всех расписаться на нем утром. 

\- Ему шестнадцать, а не шесть, - фыркнул Тони, прекрасно понимая, что ребенок будет в _полном восторге_ от перспективы получить автографы всех Мстителей на его гипсе. 

Как только Брюс отошел, Тони чуть сильнее провел рукой по растрепанным волосам Питера, убирая со лба нависшие пряди.

\- Эй, приятель. Пора просыпаться.

Веки подростка затрепетали, и Тони улыбнулся, когда Питер сосредоточил на нем свой сонный взгляд. 

\- А? – Питер заерзал и сразу поморщился. – Ой, ауч?

Тони сочувствующе скривился.

\- Да уж. Сожалею, малыш. Похоже, очередная твоя ночная экспедиция окончилась несчастным случаем. 

Еще не до конца проснувшемуся мозгу ребенка потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить это. Однако, когда до него, наконец, дошло, его щеки покраснели от смущения. 

\- Я упал пока _ходил во сне_?

Тони изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться, что было совсем непросто, учитывая, что ребенок сейчас больше походил на пнутого щенка. Он нажал на кнопку кровати, чтобы слегка приподнять спинку.

\- Ага. Умудрился сломать запястье. 

Питер перевел изумленный взгляд на поврежденную конечность. 

\- И я не проснулся?

Тони покачал головой.

\- Ты обычно не чувствуешь боль, когда ходишь во сне.

Ребенок в замешательстве свел брови на переносице.

\- Откуда вы знаете?

\- Провел кое-какие исследования, - Тони попытался беспечно пожать плечами. – Хотел убедиться, что Пятницы будет достаточно, чтобы приглядывать за тобой, на всякий случай.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Питер, - все дело в Пятнице, ну конечно. 

Брюс бесшумно подошел к ним, подталкивая перед собой небольшой медицинский столик.

\- Привет, Питер. 

\- Доктор Беннер, - Питер смущенно наклонил голову, - простите за, - он указал на себя здоровой рукой, - все это. 

\- Не извиняйся. Это не проблема, - он начал устанавливать пакет для капельницы. – Однако мне все же _придется_ вправить перелом. 

\- О, повезло же мне.

Тони успокаивающе сжал его шею.

\- Все будет хорошо. Не зря же мы синтезировали это обезболивающее для супер-детишек.

\- Тони прав. В конце концов, мы же не со скуки этим занимались. Ты не против, если я поставлю капельницу в эту руку? - спросил Брюс, кивком указывая на здоровую руку Питера.

Питер стойко перенес установку катетера, хотя Тони _знал_ , как сильно он ненавидит иглы. Однако он только стиснул зубы и даже не шелохнулся.

Брюс участливо похлопал его по ноге и открыл поршень.

\- Хорошая работа, Питер. Худшее уже позади.

Вдруг Тони громко щелкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание подростка.

\- Эй, пока ты все еще с нами: какого цвета ты хочешь гипс? 

\- Ой, хм, зеленый? – он кинул взгляд на Брюса, - можно?

\- Конечно, можно, - Беннер натянул пару резиновых перчаток. – А теперь, откинься на спину и расслабься.

Несколько минут Брюс подготавливал инструменты, пока Тони рассеянно поглаживал Питера по волосам, глядя, как ребенок медленно поддается действию наркотика. 

\- Я собираюсь приступать, - и как так вышло, что голос Брюса был одновременно мягким и жизнерадостным? – Скажи, если будет больно, Питер.

Ребенок только что-то промычал в ответ, медленно сжимая пальцы. 

Раздался совсем-даже-не-неприятный хлопок, когда Брюс вправил кость на положенное ей место, и Тони поморщился, кидая на Питера обеспокоенный взгляд. 

\- Ты в порядке, приятель?

\- А? О… ох, да. Просто… чувствую себя _очень_ странно, мистер Старк, - парнишка хихикнул, мотая головой по подушке, пока его стеклянный взгляд не встретился с взглядом его наставника. – Эт’ нормально? 

\- Совершенно нормально, дружок. Наслаждайся. Многие подростки в твоем возрасте платят немалые деньги за это. 

Еще несколько смешков. Тони буквально разрывало от нежности. 

\- За сломанные запястья?

Он мягко приласкал рукой волосы ребенка, удерживая его голову, когда она начала качаться из стороны в сторону.

\- За наркотики для супер-детишек, Пит. 

\- О, - на мгновение веки подростка закрылись. А затем снова распахнулись. – Я… я обдолбан, мистер Старк?

Черт, на этот раз даже _Брюс_ не смог сдержать смешок.

\- Обдолбан в хлам, малыш. Всегда пожалуйста. 

\- Ммм, - он повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в ладонь Тони, лениво улыбаясь. – Спасибо.

Тони только тепло улыбнулся.

\- Как он? – обратился он к Брюсу.

Доктор поднял большие пальцы вверх.

\- С ним все отлично. Через пару минут все загипсую.

Именно этот момент выбрал Питер, чтобы попытаться сесть. Тони от неожиданности дернулся и поспешил уложить его обратно в кровать.

\- Ээээй, приятель. Ну-ка прекращай.

\- Я пропущу школу? Не… не могу пропустить школу. Эт’ важно. Мэй… Мэй говорит, что важно.

Тони постарался успокоить его, хоть его голос и дрожал от смеха.

\- Шшш, Пит. Все нормально. Сейчас лето. У тебя, - он на мгновение замолчал и насмешливо фыркнул, - еще целый месяц до школы. Расслабься. 

К счастью, ребенок, наконец-то, послушался, и все время, пока ему накладывали гипс, спокойно продремал. Он почти никак не отреагировал, когда Брюс снял катетер, поскольку Тони намеренно отвлек его, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу. 

\- Он отлично справился, - похвалил Брюс. – Образцовый перелом и образцовый пациент. Не успеешь опомниться, он уже будет висеть на своей паутине.

Тони подтянул повыше одеяло, заправив Питера под самый подбородок.

\- Спасибо, Брюс.

\- Не стоит благодарности. Я всегда рад помочь Питеру, - Брюс на мгновение замолчал, изучая взглядом лицо спящего подростка. – Можешь отвезти его назад в комнату, когда наркотики выйдут из организма. Учитывая его метаболизм, это должно случиться довольно скоро. 

\- Я понял. 

Едва Брюс вышел, Тони слегка откинул голову и шумно втянул воздух.

\- Пятница?

\- Да, Босс?

Он постарался говорить потише, помня про спящего меньше чем в футе от него ребенка.

\- Создай напоминание. Я должен поработать с часами Питера. Нужно добавить программу, которая будет предупреждать меня или Мэй, когда он снова начнет лунатить. Подобное больше _никогда_ не должно повториться. 

\- Принято.  
\--  
4.

Тони, Стив и Роуди отдыхали на кухне, негромко переговариваясь за кружками горячего шоколада, когда Питер, пошатываясь, зашел в помещение. 

Тони только откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая за тем, как ребенок, спотыкаясь, добрел до холодильника, открыл дверцу и замер. Стив тихонько хихикнул.

\- Он снова лунатит?

Тони кивнул, опуская кружку.

\- Ага. Я скоро отведу его в кровать. Хочу посмотреть, может, он решит сам вернуться к себе.

Дверь холодильника с грохотом захлопнулась, и Питер перешел к шкафчикам. Он вытащил миску (красную, его любимую) и сделал пару шагов к центру кухни, оставляя дверцу шкафчика открытой.

Внезапно он замер, его голова была опущена, так что растрепанные волосы нависли над полуоткрытыми глазами. 

\- Что, хм, - Роуди окинул подростка взглядом с ног до головы, - что он делает?

\- О, такое иногда случается, - невозмутимо ответил Тони.

\- Он просто… застывает?

\- Ага, - Тони вылез из-за кухонной стойки. – Вот теперь я точно отведу его в кровать. В противном случае, он так и продолжит стоять, словно заколдованный, а у меня нет столько терпения. 

\- Похоже, ты частенько сталкиваешься с этим, - задумчиво протянул Стив.

\- Это довольно обыденно, да, - он легонько похлопал подростка по щеке. Тони понятия не имел, помогало ли это Питеру осознать, что он рядом, но вот ему самому, определенно, становилось от этого легче. – Эй, приятель. Ты как?

\- Хм. Эт’ задача, - губы Тони расплылись в широкой улыбке. _О, у нас сегодня ночь разговоров_. – Это задача… для домашней работы.

\- Домашняя работа, а? – Тони отчетливо слышал, как Роуди за его спиной пытался заглушить смех. – Ты занимался домашней работой перед сном?

\- Домашняя работа… для математика.

\- Математик, значит? Звучит интересно, - он осторожно вытащил миску из рук подростка и опустил ее на стойку. – А он хороший?

Питер не ответил на этот вопрос, но Тони не особо переживал. Он привык к тому, насколько хаотично скакали мысли подростка, когда он лунатил. Так что он совершенно не удивился, когда Питер немного покачался, а затем резко сменил тему.

\- Человек-мотылек.

Роуди подошел к Тони со спины, с ухмылкой глядя на бормочущего чушь подростка.

\- Он только что сказал Человек-мотылек?

\- Очевидно, - Тони ласково прижал руку к щеке Питера. – Тебе снился Человек-мотылек, Пит? Знаешь, пора бы нам ограничить просмотр Buzzfeed Unsolved перед сном. 

\- Это так жутко, - Роуди помахал рукой перед лицом Питера и, казалось, искренне удивился, когда тот никак не отреагировал. – Он прямо как зомби. 

Тони заметил, как Стив подобрался к ним с другой стороны, разглядывая Питера со странным восхищением.

\- А он понимает, где сейчас находится?

Тони только пожал плечами. Его немного раздражало присутствие его друзей здесь в этот момент. 

\- Типа того. Рациональная часть его мозга сейчас дремлет, но его моторные навыки и связанный с проявлением эмоций процесс все еще работают. 

\- А ты пытался шутить над ним? Это должно быть так просто, - хихикнул Роуди.

\- И именно поэтому розыгрыши над спящим ребенком категорически _неприемлемы_ , - выплюнул он, не раздумывая, - Пятница сообщит мне, если кто-либо из вас попытается провернуть что-то подобное, и поверьте мне, последствия вам не понравятся, - он кинул пристальный взгляд на обоих мужчин, которые поспешили примирительно вскинуть руки. – А теперь, отойдите от него. Он вам не зверушка в зоопарке. 

Тони всегда ощущал странную необходимость защищать Питера, когда тот находился в этом состоянии. Он же был таким _уязвимым_. Тони совершенно не нравилось, что в подобном состоянии Питером было так легко манипулировать. Ребенок же не _выбирал_ себе такую жизнь. Он никак не может это контролировать. 

И из-за этого Тони чувствовал ответственность за него. Питер-то может и не в сознании, но _он_ -то да. Он может попросить Пятницу закрыть все балконные двери, но сам он будет всякий раз отводить ребенка в кровать, шутить над его бессвязным лепетом и помогать ему сохранить хоть каплю достоинства. 

\- Ну ладно, соня. Идем, - он аккуратно опустил руку Питеру на поясницу и легонько подтолкнул его. – Скажи «пока-пока» Стиву и Роуди. 

\- Смит поет.

\- Именно так, приятель, - Тони понятия не имел, о чем там Питер болтает, но парнишка не сдвинулся с места, и Тони надеялся, что похвала поможет ему. – А теперь мы с тобой пойдем, идет?

Он читал, что иногда лунатики очень сопротивляются, когда их пытаются отвести в кровать, но с Питером ему всегда везло. Обычно подросток, казалось, с удовольствием позволял ему уводить его куда угодно.

И поэтому сейчас отказ подростка двигаться с места привел его в полное замешательство.   
Роуди заинтересованно склонил голову на бок.

\- И часто он так?

\- Нет, - Тони сжал плечи Питера и чуть наклонился, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, словно это сможет как-то помочь. – Пит?

И вдруг, без какого-либо предупреждения, Питер стремительно обхватил Тони руками и опустил голову ему на плечо. 

Тони только удивленно прыснул, инстинктивно вскидывая руки, чтобы обнять Питера в ответ.

\- Мы теперь еще и спим в обнимку, а?

\- Должен… спуститься.

\- Окей, - Тони зарылся пальцами в растрепанные кудри Питера. – Мы можем спуститься, Питер. Что ты хочешь сделать?

\- Взять.

\- Ты хочешь взять что-то? – Он экспериментально попытался отступить на полшага, но к его изумлению, хватка Питера была просто железной. Мда, ну точно, в ловушке. – Мы можем взять это утром. 

\- Важно, - Тони был уверен, что Питер способен говорить медленно исключительно, когда спит. Если честно, было немного стремно слышать у подростка настолько апатичный голос. – Тони важен.

Его сердце сжалось настолько внезапно, что он фактически ощутил _боль_. 

\- Ты хочешь взять Тони, Питер?

\- Ммм.

\- Тони здесь, Пит. Он уже весь твой, - у Тони вырвался мягкий смешок. – Буквально, дружок. Я пошевелиться не могу. 

\- Тебе нужна помощь? – голос Стива буквально сочился весельем.

\- Неа. Он уже давненько тут бродит. Он либо сам отпустит, либо по-настоящему заснет прямо тут. Так что это пустяк.

\- И он делает так? Засыпает в самых разных местах?

\- Постоянно. Когда подобное случается, Пятница будит меня. Однажды он забрался между посудомойкой и сушилкой. Понятия не имею, как он сделал это или зачем. 

Стив протяжно хмыкнул.

\- Похоже, что бегать за ним не так-то просто. 

\- Я не против, - хватка подростка начала слабеть, и Тони подобрался, готовясь принять на себя его вес. – Он, кстати, собирается отключиться прямо здесь. 

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага. Уверен, - он слегка передвинул Питера, чтобы было удобнее подхватить его, мягко поглаживая его по затылку. – Устал, дружок?

\- Вниз?

Тони растрогано улыбнулся.

\- Ага. Вниз.

\- ‘кей.

В ту же секунду, как ребенок с тихим вздохом навалился на него, Тони подхватил его под колени и поднял на руки.

\- Ну ладно. Отнесу детеныша в кровать, - Роуди хихикнул, а Стив только улыбнулся в свою ладонь. – Вернусь через пару минут. И, вероятно, с очень больной спиной.

\- Повеселитесь там, Тони, - махнул ему Роуди. Но Тони был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы не выронить Питера, что совершенно не заметил шутливые нотки в голосе его друга.

\- Как всегда.

Как по команде, Питер крепче прижался лицом к его шее и начал бормотать какую-то чушь. Тони даже не был уверен, что слова, вылетающие у подростка изо рта, были настоящими, но определенно расслышал какую-то невнятную вариацию его имени. 

Весь путь до комнаты он пронес ребенка на руках, отчаянно пытаясь игнорировать тепло, расползающееся у него в груди.   
\--  
5.

У Питера воспалился аппендицит.

Во-первых, Тони совершенно не подозревал, что с супер-детишками подобное может случиться.

А во-вторых, это был _полный блять отстой._

Единственным приятным моментом всего этого безобразия было то, что стоило Чо добраться на Базу, они сразу же провели операцию. Тони, вероятно, провел в Больничной Крыле не больше часа, прежде чем Брюс похлопал его по плечу и сочувствующе ему улыбнулся. 

Слова, которые ураганом крутились у него в голове с той секунды, как он увидел Питера, скрючившегося от боли, вылетели у него изо рта сплошным потоком:

\- Брюс! – Тони вскочил на ноги, ощущая, как бешено колотится его сердце. – Он в порядке? _Питер в порядке?_

\- С ним все просто замечательно, - Беннер даже не пытался утешить своего друга, и Тони был ему за это благодарен. Единственным, кто смог бы успокоить его, был Питер, и Брюс знал это. Он направился дальше по коридору, Тони ни на шаг не отставал, - на самом деле, все прошло очень хорошо. Это, определенно, был аппендицит, но мы добрались до него прежде, чем он разорвался. Сейчас Питер восстанавливается. Он, вероятно, скоро ненадолго очнется, и я подумал, что ты захочешь быть с ним, - он толкнул дверь в одну из палат, позволяя Тони пройти первым. – Ты звонил его тете?

Тони рассеяно кивнул, не сводя взгляда с подростка, отдыхающего на больничной кровати в нескольких футах от него.

\- Ага, она, хм, она приедет, как только закончит смену. Через пару часов. Она просила меня поблагодарить тебя и Чо за то, что вы позаботились о нем. 

\- Не за что.

Тони приблизился к кровати Питера и мягко провел рукой по волосам. Он выглядел таким маленьким, таким хрупким. От одной только мысли о том, что кто-то, даже люди, которым он доверял всем сердцем, вроде Брюса или Чо, резал этого невинного ребенка, в его животе все скрутило. Он едва различил голос Брюса за ураганом этих мыслей. – Учитывая его регенерацию, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как он выйдет отсюда. Когда он окончательно проснется, мы начнем с жидкой пищи, затем перейдем на что-то более твердое. Как только он начнет есть нормально, мы уберем капельницы и обезболивающее, и он сможет вернуться домой. 

\- Супер, ага, - Тони чувствовал себя немного потеряно. – Ага. Это, хм, это очень хорошо. 

Он медленно провел пальцем по тонкой кислородной канюле, огибающей лицо Питера. Брюс поспешил объяснить, не дожидаясь, когда Тони задаст свой вопрос. 

\- Во время операции у него немного упал уровень кислорода. Это довольно обычное явление, но мы все равно решили подержать его на кислороде, на всякий случай. Ты можешь снять ее, если она будет его беспокоить, когда он проснется, - Брюс прислонился к стене, небрежно скрестив руки. Какая-то часть Тони ненавидела ученого за то, что он так спокоен, в то время как сам Тони в таком смятении. – Однако я сомневаюсь, что он ее заметит. Он, вероятно, почти сразу снова заснет. 

\- Но с ним все хорошо?

Брюс рассмеялся, но совсем не зло. 

\- Как я уже говорил, _да_. Аппендэктомия – достаточно рутинная операция, - он осекся, вскинув взгляд на один из мониторов. – И, судя по его жизненным показателям, ты через минуту сможешь сам спросить его об этом. 

Позже Тони обязательно будет отрицать любые предположения о том, что то, как он резко обернулся к Питеру, было неграциозно. Как бы там ни было, гордость – это последнее, о чем он думал в тот момент. 

\- Он просыпается?

Питер сам ответил на вопрос, приоткрыв глаза и лениво пошевелив руками. 

\- Мис’р Старк?

\- Ну, привет, малыш, - Тони потянулся и мягко сжал его руку. – Я тут. 

Питер в ответ сжал руку своего наставника. Хватка была слабой, но даже этого хватило, чтобы что-то твердое и болезненное, застывшее в горле Тони, начало рассасываться. – Они сказали, что собираются… сбираются украсть мой аппендикс. 

Тони мягко шикнул на ребенка, утешающе проводя большим пальцем по лбу. 

\- Уже забрали, Пит. Операция закончилась. 

\- Ой, - его глаза медленно закрылись, но секунду спустя снова распахнулись. – Эт’ хорошо. Не хотел его. 

\- Ты не хотел свой аппендикс?

\- Ммм. Отстой. 

Тони тихонько рассмеялся. _Питер в порядке. Просто немного сонный, и стал на один орган легче._

\- Тогда сегодня твой счастливый день, потому что теперь он, вероятно, где-то в баночке у Брюса. 

\- В баночке? – Питер попытался сесть и мутным взглядом оглядеться, но Тони достаточно было легонько толкнуть его, чтобы он снова рухнул на кровать, сдаваясь. – Могу увидеть?

Тони снова хихикнул, изумленно качая головой.

\- Ты самый странный ребенок, какого я когда-либо встречал. 

Брюс встал за плечом Тони и махнул подростку рукой.

\- Привет, Питер, - доброжелательно улыбнулся он. – Можно я попрошу тебя сделать кое-что для меня, прежде чем ты снова заснешь?

Глаза Питера были уже почти закрыты.

\- Ммм.

\- Можешь ради меня сделать несколько очень глубоких вдохов? – Питер подчинился, и Брюс что-то отметил в его карте. – Отлично. Это было больно?

\- Хм? Нет.

\- Хорошо. Тони будет просить тебя сделать так каждый раз, когда ты будешь просыпаться, идет? Это профилактика пневмонии, так что очень важно, чтобы ты обязательно слушался. 

Питер снова бессильно сжал руку Тони.

\- ‘кей. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Болит что-нибудь?

\- Боли нет. Просто устал. 

\- Ну, тогда я оставлю тебя отдыхать. Можно я украду у тебя Тони буквально на секунду?

Глаза Питера на мгновение приоткрылись. 

\- Вернешься?

Тони мягко улыбнулся сонному подростку.

\- Конечно я вернусь. Ты даже не заметишь, что я уходил. 

\- Ну ладно.

Тони неохотно последовал с Брюсом за дверь, выпалив свой вопрос, едва она за ними закрылась:

\- С ним же все хорошо, да?

\- С ним все просто замечательно, - Брюс похлопал Тони по плечу, - он может глубоко вздохнуть, уровень кислорода вернулся в норму, и он довольно разумно отвечает на вопросы, - он кивком головы указал на лифт. – Иди, отдохни немного, поешь, извести команду, а затем возвращайся. Питер никуда не денется. 

\- Ты уверен? – Тони кинул взволнованный взгляд на дверь комнаты. 

\- Абсолютно уверен, - Беннер замолчал, начиная двигаться к выходу. – О, и если парнишка все же захочет увидеть свой аппендикс, когда он _по-настоящему_ очнется, можешь сообщить ему, что я _действительно_ сохранил его. Я хотел немного изучить его, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о том, как укус паука воздействовал на его ДНК. Он может помочь мне, если захочет. 

Тони не мог перестать хихикать всю дорогу до кухни. 

Большая часть команды ждали его здесь, и они буквально набросились на него, заваливая его вопросами о состоянии Питера. До этого момента Тони даже не понимал, как сильно они переживали за подростка.

И в то же время, он не был удивлен. Этот чертов мальчишка как болезнь. Он попадает в твою кровеносную систему, и нет никакого способа избавиться от него. 

Но Тони и не хотел этого. 

Он как раз прислонился к стойке, дожидаясь свой кофе, когда где-то поблизости раздался удивленный вскрик Стива и резкий хлопок. 

Выйдя за угол, Тони наткнулся на прислонившегося спиной к стене Питера ( _Питера? Какого хрена он тут делает?_ ), который широко распахнул глаза и слабо размахивал перед собой кулаками, пытаясь защититься. Стив, примирительно вскинув перед собой руки, вздрогнул. 

\- Оооу, сынок. Все хорошо. 

В одну секунду для Тони все происходящее обрело смысл. И учащенное моргание, и сонливое замешательство. 

Питер ходил во сне, и Стив только что разбудил его. 

Он решительно пронесся мимо солдата. Какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что это был просто несчастный случай, но Питер выглядел таким напуганным, что все мысли о справедливости отошли на второй план. 

\- Эй, Пит. Все хорошо.

Питер слепо вскинул на него взгляд.

\- Мистер Старк?

Тони воспринял это за разрешение подойти ближе. Он осторожно опустил руку подростку на плечо, с облегчением выдохнув, когда тот не вздрогнул.

\- Ага. Это всего лишь я. 

\- Он в порядке? – Стив неуверенно шагнул к ним.

Тони отреагировал не раздумывая.

\- Отъебись, Роджерс, - он снова сосредоточился на Питере. Ребенок медленно моргал, прижав руку к животу. Черт, он сейчас снова заснет. – Идем, дружок. Давай вернем тебя в палату, окей? 

\- Мистер Старк? – рука Питера сжалась на его кофте. – Как я попал сюда?

Тони аккуратно подтолкнул подростка, уводя его дальше по коридору.

\- Ты просто в очередной раз решил поблуждать во сне. Не напрягайся. Наш Капитан Кайфолом очень сожалеет о том, что напугал тебя.

\- Я, _правда_ , сожалею, Тони. Я даже не…

\- Я знаю, Кэп, - Тони глубоко вздохнул. _Успокойся, это был несчастный случай_. – Я знаю. Просто… потом, идет? Я должен убедиться, что швы не расползлись. 

Питер прижался к нему поближе.

\- Живот болит.

\- Верю. Ты же потерял целый орган. 

\- Что? – Подросток споткнулся, и Тони пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы удержать его на ногах, не задевая при этом место надреза. – Куда он делся?

\- Не переживай, Пит, - он вскинул взгляд на потолок. – Пятница? Сообщи Брюсу о том, что случилось.

\- Уже, Босс.

\- О, и, Ница? – он поудобнее перехватил Питера. – Почему ты не сообщила мне о том, что ребенок проснулся? Нельзя же бездумно бродить по коридорам сразу после операции. 

\- Прошу прощения, Босс. Я проводила плановую диагностику систем Больничного Крыла. Мои камеры были отключены, - ИскИн на мгновение замолчал. – Это больше не повторится. 

Тони не ответил. Он только покрепче прижал к себе Питера, целенаправленно направляясь прямо в Больничное Крыло. 

Когда они добрались туда, Брюс уже ждал их, обеспокоенно нахмурив брови.

Тони заговорил, не давая ему возможности сказать хоть слово.

\- Можешь проверить его швы? И он, должно быть, оборвал капельницу, так что это тоже неплохо было бы посмотреть. 

\- Конечно. Давай уложим его. 

Они успели сделать всего пару шагов, когда с губ Питера сорвался слабый стон. Тони мгновенно развернулся к нему.

\- Что не так, Пит?

\- Просто… - ребенок подозрительно шмыгнул носом, - очень больно, мистер Старк.

Тони резко вскинул голову.

\- Брюс?

\- К нему перестали поступать обезболивающие, а его метаболизм уже вывел все, что оставалось в его системе. Мы сейчас поставим ему капельницу и снова введем лекарство, - Брюс кивком головы указал на кровать. – Уложи его скорее, и мы все сделаем. 

Дальше все пошло довольно быстро. Пятнадцать минут спустя Питер был проверен, накрыт одеялом и накачан сильнейшими обезболивающими. Швы, к счастью, оказались нетронутыми. 

\- Ну, вот и все, - Брюс нажал на последнюю кнопку на мониторе и отошел. – Он в порядке. Никаких дополнительных повреждений, - он вздохнул, и в его голосе появились виноватые нотки. – Я попрошу кого-нибудь теперь следить за ним. Я даже не подумал о том, что анестезия может спровоцировать лунатизм. Это я виноват. 

\- Все в порядке, - Тони наблюдал за монитором, выводящим на экран сердечные сокращения подростка. – Как ты и сказал, у него никаких повреждений. И не нужно никого искать. Я сам пригляжу за ним. 

\- Ты уверен?

\- Он знает меня. Это должен быть я, - он снова перевел взгляд на лицо Питера. – И я знаю, что необходимо сделать, когда он лунатит. Лучше меня с этим справилась бы только Мэй, но она будет здесь не раньше, чем через несколько часов. 

Брюс кивнул, неуверенно переминаясь у двери. 

\- Ну хорошо. Позови меня, если тебе что-то понадобится. 

\- Обязательно.

Дверь тихонько закрылась, и Тони дрожащими руками потянулся поправить капельницу Питера. 

\- Мелкий, - вздохнул он, рассеяно зарываясь пальцами в кудряшки подростка, - ты меня когда-нибудь прикончишь.   
\--  
+1.

Титан расплывался перед глазами, пестрой смесью обломков и руин. И кто-то темное, вселяющее ужас, засевшее в глубине его мозга, шептало ему, что он тоже сломается здесь. 

Забытый кусочек забытого мира, ржавый, гниющий, завывающий на ветру. 

В воздухе кружилась красная пыль. Он ощущал ее в своих легких, в своих глазах и в носу. 

Он хотел домой.

\- Что-то надвигается.

Питер резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на милую, похожую на жучка леди (Мантис?). Он уже открыл, было, рот, готовясь сказать _да, я тоже чувствую это_ , но мгновение спустя она просто… испарилась. 

Рассыпалась, разлетелась, _сломалась_. 

А следом за ней исчез синекожий мужчина, и Большой Питер, и Доктор Стрэндж, а затем…

_Больбольболь._ Боже, его тело буквально трясет от нее. Ужас, и страх, и _боль_. 

Он больше не мог видеть внятно. Он больше не мог _мыслить_ внятно. 

Он ломался. Он знал это. Всегда знал. Ты не можешь просто так покинуть планету, с подобным грузом потерь. Ты не можешь просто так покинуть планету, взвалив на себя бремя безымянных могил. 

\- Мистер Старк? – его легкие начали сжиматься. Его нервные окончания словно стали бесполезны, они отмирали, _ломались. Сломанныйсломанныйсломанный._ – Мне что-то нехорошо. 

Он смутно заметил, как его наставник обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Пошатываясь, он побрел вперед, несмотря на… на что-то. Он не помнил, что. Он знал только, что если он посмотрит на свои руки, он увидит, как пепел начнет опадать с кончиков его пальцев, и что ему нужен мистер Старк. 

\- Все нормально.

_Он сказал, все нормально. Он должен быть прав. Он сделает так, что все будет нормально._

_Я…я должен добраться до него. Я должен добраться до него, потому что он поймает меня и починит меня._

\- Со мной, что-то творится. Что-то происх… 

У него буквально выбило воздух, когда он рухнул в руки Тони, но ему было плевать. Он чувствовал, как его наставник покачнулся под его весом, удерживая его и крепко прижимая к себе.

_Почини меня. Почини меня. Почини меня._

Он цеплялся уже немеющими пальцами за его лопатки. Кажется, он умолял его, но мысли слились в сплошную мешанину. Единственное, что он осознал, это как в одно мгновение его держали в объятиях, а в следующее он уже лежал на спине, слепо глядя в темное небо Титана. 

_Не мое небо. Не мой дом._

_Сломанный. Сломанный, и сломанный, и сломанный._

Он посмотрел на мистера Старка. В его глазах было понимание, которое только-только начало доходить и до Питера. 

_Он не может починить меня. Он не может бороться с неизбежным. Никто из нас не может._

( А если погибнешь ты… виноват буду я)

Он судорожно втянул воздух.

\- Простите.

Последнее, что он ощутил, этот как пепел добрался до его шеи; его глаза закатились, и мир погрузился во тьму. 

Но затем они резко распахнулись, задушенный крик застыл на губах, а теплое одеяло запуталось в его ногах. 

_"Я на Базе,_ \- подумал он, - _я на Базе, и мистер Старк вернул меня, и это был просто глупый сон"_. 

Но то, что он понял это, не остановило его от желания спрыгнуть с кровати, и позволить его ногам слепо отвести его к тому единственному человеку, который, он знал это, всегда вернет его домой. 

Только когда дверь распахнулась, и свет из коридора осветил его спящего наставника, Питер понял, насколько же _глупым_ он был. 

Но было уже слишком поздно. 

\- Пит? – Тони зевнул, неуклюже присаживаясь и откидывая одеяло. – Опять? Дважды за ночь. Почти рекорд. 

_… рекорд?_

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Тони продолжал говорить, словно не ожидал, что Питер может что-то ответить. 

\- Тебе повезло, что Пеп сейчас не в городе, иначе ты бы ее до смерти напугал, - голос Тони был тихим и успокаивающим. Мозг Питера, размякший из-за резкого снижения уровня адреналина, никак не мог понять причину подобной нежности. – Все нормально. Я сейчас верну тебя в постель, идет? Ты только погляди на себя. Сам пришел ко мне, чтобы я смог сделать это. Похоже, что Спящий Питер учится.

Внезапно Питера настигло осознание. 

_Он думает, что я хожу во сне._

Он застыл. Должен ли он притвориться? Он и так уже чувствовал себя идиотом из-за того, что ввалился в комнату его наставника, потому что ему приснился _кошмар_. Может ли он…имитировать?

Эта мысль мгновенно покинула его, стоило Тони подойти чуть поближе и разглядеть его лицо. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись.

\- Или у нас тут Бодрый Питер учится, а? – Тони слабо ему улыбнулся. – Привет, шкет. Не сразу понял, что ты тут на самом деле со мной. 

Слезы начали жечь глаза, и Питер не смог сдержать подозрительно громкий всхлип. 

\- Простите.

\- Эй, - Тони поймал первую скатившуюся слезинку подушечкой большого пальца. – За что ты извиняешься.

\- Я не.. я не хотел при-приходить сюда.

Тони выглядел пораженным.

\- Ты ходил во сне, а потом сам проснулся? Обычно так не происходит. 

Питер смог только печально замотать головой, его грудь трясло от рыданий.

\- Н-нет.

\- Ну, хорошо, - Тони обхватил его рукой и повел к своей кровати. – Все хорошо. Ты не ходил во сне. Но ты _плачешь_. Так что же случилось?

Его наставник чуть усилил давление на его плечи, пока колени Питера не подкосились, и он не опустился на матрас.

\- Это глупо. 

Тони обеими руками протер его влажные щеки, казалось, совершенно не переживая из-за этого. 

\- Расскажи мне. 

\- Просто кошмар. Все нормально.

\- Ох, Питер, - внезапно его притянули в крепкое объятие. Рука его наставника зарылась в волосы у него на затылке. – Все хорошо. Все кончено. Ты вернулся. Ты в безопасности. 

_Он знает, о чем был этот сон. Хотя, с другой стороны, о чем еще он мог быть? И о чем еще они будут?_

Он ощущал напряжение в воздухе.

\- Вам теперь намного легче, хм, обнимать, - Питер почувствовал, как Тони фыркнул в его волосы, - это из-за, - он сглотнул, - из-за Титана?

\- Частично да, - усмехнулся Тони. – А частично из-за того, что ты можешь быть _очень_ цепким, когда ходишь во сне. 

\- О, боже, - он прямо _чувствовал_ , как его лицо запылало от смущения. – Серьезно? 

\- Серьезно, - Тони слегка отпрянул и мягко ткнул пальцем в его бицепс. – Хочешь остаться здесь на ночь?

Питер почувствовал, как в его груди начала разрастаться робкая надежда. 

\- А можно?

\- Разумеется, - Тони отодвинулся, кивая головой на кровать. – Тут полно места. 

Каким-то образом, Тони расположился примерно посередине, в то время как Питер притулился с самого края, пытаясь дышать как можно реже, чтобы не очень сильно шевелить матрас. 

Тони еще около минуты позволил ему молча нервничать, прежде чем вытянул руку и схватился за его футболку.

\- Ты не должен всю ночь там ютиться, Пит. 

\- Все хорошо. Я не хочу, ну, знаете, влезать в ваше личное пространство или типа того, - выпалил он. 

\- Ой, да бога ради, - Тони, фыркнув, похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой и еще раз потянул его за футболку, - иди сюда, мелкий. Я уже скучаю по Сонному тебе. Этот хотя бы знает, чего он хочет. 

Питер перевернулся и подвинулся чуть-чуть поближе, пытаясь сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле ком.

\- Правда?

\- Ага, - Тони призывно раскинул руки, мягко улыбаясь ему, - так что иди сюда, шкет. 

Было что-то знакомое в том, как он свернулся в руках Тони. Словно они уже так делали. Но, опять же, принимая во внимания слова его наставника, возможно, что так оно и было. 

\- Ты знаешь, - пробормотал Тони, - Я кучу времени провел, присматривая за Спящим Питером, но это не значит, что я не рад иметь дело с Бодрым Питером. Вы оба мои дети. 

Питер улыбнулся и громко выдохнул. Теперь все хорошо. Пока Тони здесь, кошмары не тронут его. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты не должен меня благодарить, малыш. Просто помни это. 

И Питер запомнит.

Он будет цепляться за это, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.


End file.
